


Welcome to My World

by Wribo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo





	

The young man grimaced, falling to his back. His white hair was frenzied, more so than usual, from the trip into the realm of Ultra Beasts. Everything was spinning around him, and Lusamine, her heavenly hair the only thing he found himself able to keep focus on, approached him slowly. He was more than confused, he was in a daze. He couldn’t manage what was real anymore as the jellyfish-like Nihilego swarmed around the two. They seemed to keep some distance despite their chirps of laughter ringing in his ears.

“Guzma,” as his name fell from her lips his blank eyes widened and his face flushed, “don’t tell me you’re afraid.” The devil woman smirked as she eyed him as if he were prey. In an instant the sole of her shoe was between his legs. She pressed upon his groin threateningly. “Tsk. You’ve always been so useful to me; don’t tell me you’ve lost your sense of beauty?”

The floating tendrils were like a prison leaving him no means of escape. Guzma bit at his lip as she teased at his cock and balls with her foot, drawing blood from himself as she finally pressed down upon him with a stomp.

“Guzma, answer me!”

“Y-Ya boy ain’t,” he coughed, turning his face to the cold ground, “Ya boy ain’t got beef with any of the beauty of your world, Lu- “

He screamed in pain as she stomped once more and Lusamine flipped her hair from her face. The smirk was gone, replaced with a cold, uncaring glare. The woman nodded once and one of the Nihilego’s tendrils came forth, removing her shoe for her. With a hum, she pointed her toes to Guzma’s face before grabbing his nose between them and pulling Team Skull’s leader back to a sitting position. She floated there, arms crossed, top of her foot pressed to his cheek for a moment.

“Do you love me, Guzma?” Her lids dropped only slightly as she asked this, running her pale, bare foot across his face. His eyes were open once more, but he looked to the ground now. He seemed broken. Nothing like the confident façade typically displayed by the thug.

“Yeah…”

“Then tell me!” She immediately unfolded her arms and kicked him across the face with her opposite foot. Blood splattered across the ground from his lip but he was immediately at attention, eyes only on her. She grinned maliciously.

“Yes! I love ya, Lusamine, more than ya know! P-Please,” he paused, fighting back the tears, “Do with ya boy as ya please.” He managed a smile and she pressed a toe to his lip before crossing her arms once more. If only he knew what she had in store for him.

“Much more reasonable than those ugly low lives who left me despite my care.” Lusamine ran the tip of her big toe from his lips, down his neck, and down to his baggy sweatpants. She began to pull at the waistband as if her toes were talons, and the white and blue tentacles followed. With their help, she forced the scuffed and dirty black mass from his legs. 

“Already at full mast?” She grimaced at his exposed erection and covered it with her sole, “How sick, and just from my foot? Fufufu…”

“I-I’m tellin’ ya it ain’t like that, I,” Guzma winced as she pressed down harder, shutting up in an instant.

“I call them as I see them.” She lifted her foot and deftly curled her toes around the head of his member, her ankle making a rocking motion as she looked on. Her eyes seemed to pierce through him, almost as if she was entirely far off. Not for a moment did she give him the courtesy of acknowledgement now, her other shoe sliding off.

Guzma squirmed beneath her, unsure if he could even bring himself to cum under these conditions. Still, he’d have to try. He didn’t want to see his dick mounted over her fireplace or whatever counted for one in this place. It was a laughable concern, but the more he thought about it the realer it seemed.

He finally reached his limit as she turned over mid-air, running both soles against the underside of his shaft. Her toes pressed into his balls and his seed erupted in a magnificent show. While about half of it ran down the woman’s feet, the other was caught by the Nihilego. They wouldn’t allow him to dirty their mistress it seemed.

“Good boy, Guzma~!” She made a cooing sound between pursed lips and flipped herself in the air once more, this time vertically. He could feel his cum drip from her feet and into his white hair as she kissed his forehead and began to float off. "Good boy..." 

She disappeared, and so did the Nihilego. Though they reappeared as afterimages for a few moments, Guzma knew she had simply left to explore her new world. As he brought himself to his feet he limped over to his pants and winced as he bent to retrieve them. He didn't sign up for any of this craziness, but there were definitely some perks. He tried to remind himself that as he sat back down to redress.


End file.
